Cafeína
by MOON- Tsuki
Summary: Tenía una gran necesitad de matarlo. Obligarlo a comer un gran scon y dejarlo morir envenenado lentamente, pero sabía que esa no era la solución y además significaba aceptar que su comida era un asco. “¡Eso jamás!” pensó rápidamente.


A ver… hoy hace un frío asqueroso ¬¬, esta lloviendo y no me he movido del ordenador desde hace ya 5 horas XD. ¡Me aburro! Así que decidí que escribiría otra vez XD (se me va a hacer costumbre XD). Hoy decidí dejar descansar a Antonio (España) y a Lovino (Romano) -sobre todo al primero que esta a punto de demandarme por exceso de cabezazos en el fic anterior XD- así que hoy vengo con mi otra pareja favorita de Hetalia: Alfred (América) y Arthur (UK). El título viene de hace unos días que hice algo raro y mezclé té con café XD y terminé bastante mal porque estuve muy hiperactiva toda la noche XD.

Ya saben que ellos no son míos y toda la nota, algún día si veo dos chicos como ellos no me hago responsable *¬*… ya mucho bla bla bla XD.

**Importantes:**

"_Pienso pienso_": Pensamientos (duh! XD)

P.O.V.: 3era persona

---

**Cafeína**

Definitivamente no había nada peor que la temporada de verano, cuando el calor llegaba a un punto que era totalmente insoportable. Y claro no había nada más insoportable que, además del calor, tener que aguantar aquella visita inesperada (y muchas veces indeseada) que era la presencia de Alfred en la casa del inglés. En efecto, Arthur no estaba para nada feliz.

- ¿A qué haz venido? – interrogó Arthur desde el marco de la puerta. Estaba de muy mal humor.

- Hola Arthur – saludó el americano con una gran sonrisa - ¿es qué acaso no me vas a dejar entrar? Hoy hace bastante calor como para charlar en la puerta, ¿no crees?

¿Acaso lo estaba provocando?

- Sólo 5 minutos – Arthur se movió hacía un lado para dejar entrar a Alfred.

- Gracias – el americano hizo una pequeña pausa y volteó a ver a Arthur – también sería agradable algo frío de beber, pero no me des nada de comer por favor, aún no quiero morir.

Definitivamente lo estaba provocando.

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de estar que había en la casa del inglés. Era una sala no muy grande, tenía un par de sillas, un amplio sofá, una pequeña mesa en el centro y una decoración bastante sencilla (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el resto de la casa era mucho mas decorada). El inglés le indicó al joven americano sentarse donde quisiera y esté se acomodó en el amplio sofá mientras Arthur se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, sin embargo no lograba entender porque estaba yendo a preparar algo frío de beber para ese tipo. Ok, antes habían llegado a ser muy unidos, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes: a Arthur no le causaba nada de gracia tener que ver a Alfred cada vez que este no tenía nada que hacer y aparecía "sorpresivamente" en casa, y por mas que se había jurado nunca mas dejarlo entrar, siempre terminaba sucumbiendo. Definitivamente era molesto tenerlo en casa.

Por su parte, Alfred se encontraba cómodamente recostado sobre el sofá, esperando a que el inglés volviera de la cocina y no iba a negar que estuviera levemente preocupado por la demora de Arthur. "_Mientras traiga algo de beber y yo pueda salir vivo de aquí creo que no habrá ningún problema_" pensaba de vez en cuando.

- Hey, Alfred – el inglés ya había vuelto de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía una jarra y dos vasos que colocó en la mesa central de la estancia.

El joven americano se sentó al escuchar la voz de Arthur y este le acercó uno de los vasos que acababa de llenar con el líquido de color marrón que emanaba un suave aroma. Aroma que Alfred conocía de sobra.

- Ya me haz hecho té – dijo mirando su vaso con una mueca exageradamente fingida de asco – con lo que me gusta el té – dijo sarcásticamente.

Tenía una gran necesitad de matarlo. Obligarlo a comer un gran scon y dejarlo morir envenenado lentamente, pero sabía que esa no era la solución y además significaba aceptar que su comida era un asco. "_¡Eso jamás!_" pensó rápidamente.

- ¿Y que es lo que el caballero desea? – dijo evidentemente enojado el inglés.

- Sería bueno un gran vaso de café frío – dijo Alfred con una suave sonrisa tratando de ignorar el enojo de Arthur.

Arthur le quitó el vaso de té que acababa de servir y se fue nuevamente a la cocina murmurando cosas que el americano no pudo entender. No demoró mucho, lo cual no inspiró confianza en Alfred, pero no quería arriesgarse a decir algo que enoje nuevamente al inglés por lo que no dijo nada cuando le entrego un vaso lleno hasta el borde con café frío.

- Más te vale tomártelo porque no voy a darte nada mas – claramente estaba enojado.

- Gracias…

Alfred observó por un momento su vaso, ahora estaba más preocupado por su sobrevivencia dentro de esa casa, sobre todo ahora que había hecho enojar al inglés. Acercó el vaso a sus labios, bebió un pequeño sorbo e hizo una pausa, esperando tal vez alguna reacción adversa, pero no pasó nada. Por su parte Arthur se había sentado también en el sofá, al extremo contrario del americano, y tomaba el vaso con té que acababa de servirse. Su enojo había disminuido levemente, el té siempre lo relajaba y esa gran jarra fría sería la mejor medicina para pasar el resto de la tarde junto a Alfred.

Pasaron casi media hora en silencio, Arthur sorbía cada cierto rato un poco de té, mientras que Alfred observaba su vaso (ahora vacío) con una mirada que evidenciaba que quería mas.

- Iré a la cocina por mas café – dijo mientras se levantaba. El inglés únicamente asistió, no quería moverse de su lugar.

Pero todos sabemos que el destino a veces puede llegar a ser cruel y otras veces bastante maligno. Tal vez fue porque Alfred se levantó muy rápido, tal vez fue por el calor o tal vez sólo tenía que suceder. En el momento que el joven americano se dirigía hacía la cocina, resbaló y calló sobre el inglés que fue tomado por sorpresa. El vaso de té que tenía en sus manos fue a parar sobre su camisa y los cubos de hielo se resbalaban hasta llegar su entrepierna. Ambos muy sorprendidos, de un momento a otro, en una situación algo comprometedora.

"_Se le esta pegando la camisa al cuerpo y los hielos empiezan a derretirse sobre sus pantalones_"

Alfred se maldijo por todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza luego de esa frase. Tenía unas ganas enormes de tomar un poco de té bien helado.

Continuará…

---

Continuará… algún día XD, pero como sé que si lo dejo ahí por mucho tiempo corro el riesgo de morir, procuraré escribir rápido la continuación XD.

Originalmente no tenía planeado hacerlo de varios capis, pero tampoco estaba planeado el té sobre el cuerpo de Arthur O¬O *pervert mode on*, así que creo que esta bien hacerlo largo para deleite de todos (incluyendo el mío XD).

Ya saben, cada vez que dejan un review yo escribo cosas mas perverts XD.


End file.
